


Give Me A Sign, Give Me A Chance of Love

by TheTransientTako



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Community: kpop-fixmix, Cute, High School, Kpop Ficmix 2018, M/M, Prom, Romance, School Dances, School crush, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransientTako/pseuds/TheTransientTako
Summary: Prom Season.Jaejoong, a senior in high school and the most popular guy in school, is not only in charge of the prom committee, but lacking a date for the big event as well. With time growing shorter and an encouraging nudge from his best friend, will Jaejoong be able to confess his feelings for Class Rep Jung Yunho? Or will Yunho beat him to the punch?





	Give Me A Sign, Give Me A Chance of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardustlings (kas2umi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas2umi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Juvenile Daydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416894) by kas2umi. 



   It was as if time had stopped for Jaejoong.  
  
   The handwritten confession of affection still held in both hands as he looked at the young man before him, a good friend of many years and now, something more.  
  
   Lips against lips spoke the answer far better than words ever could as he pulled back and smiled at the younger man and slowly took one of the man’s hands and intertwined their fingers.

   “Yes I will go out with you and yes, I will be your boyfriend.” The raven haired man chuckled and ruffled the other’s hair. “It took you long enough Yunho.”

 

*~~*~~*

 

\- Two weeks until Prom night -

 

   Jaejoong yawned quietly, covering his mouth with one slender fingered hand as the math teacher drawled on about the trigonometry equations, something he’d probably never use again in his life.  
   It was his senior year and it had been, to phrase it mildly, pretty hectic. He had been coerced into joining the prom committee and since prom season was upon them he had been busy organizing thing and getting them ready for the big day.

 

“So, you find a date for prom yet?”

 

   The raven haired senior glanced over at his best friend, mid-yawn and shook his head slightly as he finished the yawn then lowered his hand.  
   “I’ve been too busy to find one Chunnie. You?” he whispered back.  
  


   Yoochun sighed and shook his head. “No dice here. But aren’t you drowning in invites? I mean with your good looks, who could resist?” He smirked and lowered his head to give Jaejoong something that should have been a smoldering gaze. “I’d ask you out.”

   The older boy gave his friend a flat look but smiled and rolled his eyes at his antics, then sighed as he returned his attention back to the teacher and whatever that had been written on the black board.  
   Jaejoong’s thoughts wandered as the teacher droned on about equations. He hadn’t received that many propositions to go to prom, certainly less than his junior prom the previous year, where he had received an average of five to ten letters a day. This year he had received perhaps ten in total thus far, it was a little puzzling but it slipped from his mind as he focused on preparing the event.

 

   “Hey! Earth to Jaejoong!” Yoochun’s husky voice whispered “Why don’t you pass some along to your best and most loyal friend of nine years eh?” Yoochun hinted and gently nudged the older student with his elbow to get the hint across. “How about you come over to my place after class and we look them all over?”

The raven haired boy was jerked out of his thoughts and blinked a bit as he registered the last part of his friend’s statement.  
   “Sorry Chunnie, I have a committee meeting tonight so I cant.” Jaejoong whispered back in lament, giving an apologetic smile.

  
“Awww lame man, can’t you like skip it or something??”  
     
   “No, it's called being responsible. And if _someone_ had not decided to not join at the very last minute we wouldn’t be in this situation would we?” The older stated, laying the guilt on pretty thick since it was his best friend’s fault he was in the committee in the first place.

“Low blow man, low blow.” Yoochun pouted.

 

“Park Yoochun!” The teacher called from the front of the class. “This is calculus not gossip time please come up and solve the problem on the board.”

 

   Yoochun groaned aloud and Jaejoong, along with the rest of the class chuckled at his misfortune.  


   To be honest there was someone who Jaejoong wished would confessed, but he seemed to be uninterested in the prospect and changed the subject every time Yoochun or Junsu brought it up.

Perhaps, he would have to confess first.

 

-One week until prom night-

 

   Hell week.  
   All of the final preparations for the special night were being finalized, decorations for the theme had come in and were being assembled then stored for an easy setup. Everything was going surprisingly smooth and it worried Jaejoong a little that something was going to go awry at the last minute.  
   He still hadn’t received any more invitations for prom. The reason, as he overheard some of his classmates, had been because of his good looks and somewhat cold exterior which intimidated the other students. They also assumed that as the most popular guy on campus he already had a date for the event, which was why he had turned down the proposals he had received.

   How wrong they were.

   Being popular really was a double edged sword, he lamented. Maybe he would go stag with Yoochun or something, it’s not like people didn’t already thing they were a secret couple or something.  
   But his thoughts drifted to the subject of his affection, Jung Yunho; class representative and all around nice guy that Jaejoong had somehow fallen for. He sighed heavily and began to pack his pencils and notebooks away in his book bag since the self-study class was nearly over.

 

   “Thinking about Yunho again?” Yoochun chirped as he walked over and sat on his best friend’s desk. It didn’t surprise Jae that the younger knew what he was thinking about. They had been able to practically read each other’s minds since the first moment they met, earning them the label of being soulmates by their small circle of friends.  
   “Dude, you should just ask him out and stop torturing yourself, and end his suffering too.”

  
   “Yeah,” Jaejoong sighed and stretched his arms over his head, cracking his back in the process. “It’s not that easy as it seems, and how do I even know if he likes me? He hasn’t sent any indications that he does.”

  
   Yoochun placed a hand on his face with a groan. “Changmin was right. You two are so hopelessly dense.”  
  
   Jaejoong blinked at the other with a confused expression on his face. “Huh?”

  
   “Yunho likes you man. Just about as much as you like him, if not more. He’s been driving Changmin crazy for weeks now with fretting on asking you out to the prom. Surely you’ve noticed how off he’s been acting lately?”

  
A cold sweat broke out on Jae’s brow as he thought hard about the past few weeks and shook his head. He had been too occupied with everything else to notice, or took it as something else. “N…No… And in my defense I have been rather preoccupied lately.”

  
   “You’re always preoccupied then, cause he’s been like this since he met you.” Yoochun said flatly and shook his head. “Some advice for you: ask him out. Heck ask him to prom, it’ll save you both, and us, time and a lot of headaches.”

  
At that Jaejoong puffed his cheeks and pouted at his best friend, then swatted him, “You’re the worst friend Chunnie!” He said and stood as the bell rang.  
   “Come on, we can get in line for lunch early, I hear the tteokbokki stall is having a really good special today, extra spicy.” He grinned devilishly and headed for the door, an audible groan sounding from Yoochun as he followed behind.

  
  “Kim Jaejoong, you are a spice loving demon! Be gone!” Yoochun exclaimed and made the motion of banishing the older, who dodged and managed to open the door and in a show of his powers of klutziness, caught his foot on the door and stumbled out into the hallway… straight into Yunho.

  
   “Oh, Yunho! Sorry, I didn’t see you there,” He laughed, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, then glanced past the lost looking Yunho and smiled a bit more. “Changmin is here too!” he waved to the younger boy who looked like he was about to say something.  
  
   “Did you two need something?” he tilted his head in a mixture of confusion and amusement after he had pulled himself away from the class rep and straightened his uniform.

  
   Yunho had a strange expression on his face, Jaejoong observed, like he was somewhere between confused and constipated. He was about to ask if he needed any laxatives before Changmin spoke up.  
  
  
   “Yunho hyung wanted to ask you something. I gotta go though, Junsu hyung is waiting for me in the library, you wanna come too Yoochun hyung?” he said, hinting to the other who eagerly nodded.

  
   “Uh… Yeah! See you guys!” Yoochun stated before the two headed off, ditching their friends and letting fate take the wheel.

  
   “Well it was nice to see Changmin, I was going to invite him out for lunch.” Jae stated, then shrugged, “that dork is always in some rush.” He diverted his attention back to Yunho. “So, you had something that you wanted to ask me Yunho?”

  
   Yunho took a long, deep breath. With a soft smile he all but blushed as he held the letter out to Jaejoong.

   Confusion colored the raven haired man’s expression as he looked down at the letter and very slowly reached out and accepted the slightly crumpled envelope from the class representative’s hands. He opened it and began to read, a blush coloring his cheeks while the tempo of his pulse increased with each handwritten word.

 

   It was as if time had slowed to a stop around them.

 

   The handwritten confession of affection still held in both hands as he looked at the young man before him, a good friend of many years and now, something more.  
Lips against lips spoke the answer far better than words ever could as he pulled back and smiled at the younger man and slowly took one of the man’s hands and intertwined their fingers.

  
   “Yes I will go out with you, and yes, I would love to be your boyfriend.” The raven haired man chuckled and ruffled the other’s hair.

 

   “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> To Sumi:
> 
> It's fate!
> 
> Thank you for writing such beautiful stories, even short ones like these. Please continue to write them so that I can remix them in the future. *laughs* :P
> 
> I tried my best to put this in Jaejoong's point of view of the same situation, I hope it turned out well. Everyone please enjoy, and if you'd like to know what Yunho's take and what his confession note was, please read Stardustlings(Kas2umi)'s original version~ :D


End file.
